We'll Look Tomorrow'
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Al has run away and Ed is in dispair, but someone is there for him. Cute EdWin.


_Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine, never was and never will be._

_**We'll Look Tomorrow:** Set during that well known ep where Al runs away. This is my take on what happened after Al left. Ed/Win...so sue me (no don't). This is old so please excuse how poor it is._

* * *

It was difficult to hold onto him. She knew he was strong he was, but now he was panicking as well. She kept a tight hold as best she could to try and stop him jumping over the edge of the building. After moments more struggle he finally calmed down and fell to his knees.

Winry didn't know what to say so she remained quiet. She had been stunned by what Al was suggesting, so she couldn't imagine what it was like for Ed. His trembling figure looked so crushed by the accusations of his brother. She guessed he was trying not to cry. Whether it was because she was there or not she didn't know, but either way she stood waiting.

She remembered back when they were children a situation very much like this. Only back then it was she that has caused the upset. She couldn't recall what they had fought about but it had upset him. Much like Al he had run off and sat by himself. She, only a clueless child, had stood behind him waiting for him to turn around. He had turned round. Without a word he had taken hold of her hand and led her home.

But home was not here now and Ed's only connection to his home and run away from him. The sun began to set on his 16th birthday and he finally shifted. She almost cried out loud when he looked at her. The pain in his eyes was so clear it was like looking at someone who had lost everything. He hung his head and walked toward her. Taking hold of her hand he led her back to his room.

'We'll go look for Al in the morning, the nurse won't let you go tonight,' Winry told him walking in the room. He was sat upright on the bed looking down at his hands. He made a noise to indicate he had heard her.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed. Night had fallen but he didn't want the lights on.

'He's just confused Ed. It'll turn out alright in the end. You two have been through everything together. I know…how strong your bond is.'

He made no response. She felt the tears well up again. She was so lost in this world outside of her simple childhood. Not a moment went by when she wasn't thinking about the two of them. She wanted it all to end; she wanted them back home to her. It was odd, but she had never pictured life without them.

'Thank-you Winry,' he finally said; his voice barely a whisper.

She smiled slightly and handed him a drink. He gulped down a mouthful of the cold water and set the glass down. Almost instantly his eyelids began to droop. Settling himself down he fell into a deep sleep.

She felt a slightly guilty and giving him the sleeping tablets without him knowing but he really did need the rest. The nurse had told her it would be better for him if he didn't know. Winry didn't need telling, she knew of his stubbornness all to well.

Right at that moment though he looked vulnerable. Even in sleep his pain showed through. She brushed his hair away from his face and marvelled at how soft it still was. She always used to play with his hair just to see his face pout. Now she looked over him with a new kind of affection. He had been away from home for so long now and she was powerless to help him.

She snatched her hand away. Her heart was thudding in her chest so hard it was almost painful. Of course, it was just a fleeting moment, plus Ed would have been mortified if he found out.

She made a grab for the water and drank the cool liquid down. Her throat constricted every time she looked at him now. Suddenly his face grew blurry. She had realised what was in the water a little too late.Her head slowly made its way down to the bed and she too fell asleep.

In the early hours Ed stirred. His eyes focused on the sleeping figure before him. Winry had shifted into what looked like a very odd angle, and certainly not a comfortable one. He whispered her name a few times but she was out cold.

Throwing back the cover he sat up. Hooking an arm around her waist he encouraged her into the bed. She instantly shifted herself into a far more normal position.

Still drowsy he threw the covers back over the pair of them. His arm almost subconsciously wrapped around her and took hold of her hand. He hadn't truly felt the warmth of anyone in a long time and he appreciated it. Her smell reminded him of home; back when all was happy and simple. He tried to push the incident with Al to the back of his mind as he buried himself into Winrys back.

* * *

_There we go, be gentle with me ._


End file.
